


A Million Little Fics pt 2

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Panic Attacks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: I opened my Tumblr back up for prompts. Each pair will be labeled in the chapter. Some fics are short and some will be long depending on what I have.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shino/Gaara, Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 37





	1. Kakashi/Gai

“And here we see the lesser spotted Kakashi in their natural habitat.” Gai used his best David Attenborough impression and then laughed when Kakashi jumped. 

“Scaring me is funny huh?” Kakashi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants leg. The man was supposed to meet Gai at the local coffee shop but when an hour passed Gai thought it was better to just get his boyfriend. It was no shock to see him kneeling, petting a dog he had spotted outside of the dog park. 

“It was very funny.” Gai looked out to see Kakashi’s pack running free in one of the closed play cages. 

“It’s been raining non-stop for the last week, they wanted to run. I texted you.” Kakashi took his phone out and showed Gai the messages. 

“I didn’t get them. It’s okay though I figured you’d be here with your dogs. I got you a coffee.” Gai passed over an extra sugary iced coffee to his boyfriend who took it gratefully. 

“We should just have our dates here.” Kakashi mumbled, eyeing the happy man next to him. 

“We should. There’s a bench inside the cage. We can sit there.” Gai’s smile was unwavering. It made Kakashi’s heart skip a beat. He loved how relaxed Gai was even when Kakashi was late all the time. 

It’s not like he was trying to be late, it just happened. 

Gai didn’t care if Kakashi was late, as long as they got to see each other, he was happy.


	2. Shikamaru/Choji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you have to do everything with it. You can still peel carrots like a normal person.”
> 
> Pair : Shikacho

“No, Choji go. I got dinner tonight don’t worry.” Shikamaru’s smile was unassuming and sweet so Choji took him at his word. 

The Akimichi had to go to a family meeting he had forgotten about until his father called him. He wanted to do something special for Shikamaru tonight but he had to pass it all over. His mind was on Shikamaru during the entire meeting. 

When he walked home he half expected the house to be on fire when he walked in. Instead he was accosted by a few Shikamaru clones. The real Nara was sitting on the floor playing with kids - two of which weren’t their own. 

Choji knew better than to let Shikamaru take over dinner. If that man can come up with a way to get out of meetings or missions - he’s going to find a way to be lazy about dinner. 

“Just because you have chakra doesn’t mean you have to do everything with it. You can still peel carrots like a normal person.” Choji glanced at the Nara clone who was in fact peeling carrots. 

“I can’t help it. Naruto stopped by and asked me to watch Boruto and Himawari.” Shikamaru had both Uzumaki kids in his lap and a picture book in his hand. Shikadai was laying down by his father’s knee and Chocho was on the counter eating the carrots Shikamaru’s clones would pass over. 

“So the kids get the real you?” Choji liked how Shikamaru was with kids. He always smiled and helped them with what they needed. There were even times where Shikamaru would run around the backyard with them. It was rare to see that man walk further than he needed to let alone run. 

“Always. You do too Cho. Just not tonight. Too many kids to care for.” Shikamaru let Himawari pull his necklace, while eyes never left Choji. 

“Let me finish dinner and then you can put all your attention to the kids.” Choji knew his husband was exhausted from all the chakra usage. 

“You got it.” Shikamaru let the clones disappear and Choji took over the dinner.

When he had finished he noticed the house was far too quiet with four kids occupying it. It didn’t take long for him to find the kids and Shikamaru asleep on the floor in the living room. 

It almost made Choji not want to wake them up. 

Almost.


	3. Neji/Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “I can’t date him! He hates sarcasm! That’s like my second language!”
> 
> Pair : Neji/Lee

Neji has never been the pouting type. It made Tenten uncomfortable when she’d walk in on him in a training field pouting. 

She hesitated to step closer but she knew Neji could tell she was there. So she mustered up her strength and walked up to Neji. 

“What’s wrong?” She sat down across from Neji and watched a myriad of expressions she’s never seen cross his face. 

“Lee!” Neji rolled his eyes. He was pulling grass up out of the ground and throwing the pieces to the side. He was more than frustrated it seemed. 

“What did he do this time?” Tenten was aware of all the issues Neji had with Lee but this seemed different. 

“He asked me out on another date.” Neji glared at his teammate. She didn’t know what to say. “I told him no and he said ‘I’ll try again tomorrow’. Tomorrow!” 

Tenten blinked and then shrugged. “I don’t understand why you can’t just say yes. How harmless is one date? He’s liked you since we were kids.” 

“I can’t date him.” Neji huffed. “He hates sarcasm! That’s like my second language!”

Tenten couldn’t hold back her laughter. She knew the Hyuuga was ruffled by it but he waited for her to finish so she could explain herself. 

“I’m sorry but that’s the stupidest reason. You aren’t the only one that uses sarcasm around him. He’s not an idiot.” Tenten wiped her eyes and then stood up. “When he asks you tomorrow take him up on it.” 

“What if he likes the idea of me and not me?” Neji said it quietly, almost too quiet for Tenten to notice. 

“Do you remember how you were when we first became a team?” Tenten remembered a Neji that was locked in a shell, convinced that he was alone. Somewhere along the course of the Chunin exams and more team missions Tenten was sure Naruto and Lee helped crack the shell and now Neji is able to have moments like this. Where he could show his emotions and talk openly with Tenten. 

“I was terrible to him, to everyone.” Neji mumbled. “I don’t understand why he still likes me.” 

“You need to learn how to forgive yourself.” Tenten walked away, satisfied that Lee and Neji were going to finally go on the date. 

She was entirely surprised to see Neji and Lee holding hands openly while talking to Naruto and Kiba. They were all at Ichiraku’s and they decided to have some more fun. 

She locked eyes with a happy looking Neji who nodded at her in acknowledgement. 

Tenten smiled and nodded back. She was happy for them, but more happy for Neji. He had a weight lifted off his shoulders and she could see how differently he carried himself. 

Lee had turned to see who Neji was looking at and waved. Her mistake was not running away as soon as she realized Lee was barreling towards her. 

“Hey! We are going to practice some taijutsu. Did you want to come?” 

“A spar as a date?” Tenten shook her head. It wouldn't be something out of the realm of possibility for either boy. 

“No, Neji came by my house this morning and asked me on a morning stroll. We talked and then he asked me out on a date.” 

Tenten smiled wide. “He asked you?” 

“He said you and him had a talk and you helped him realize a few things. So thank you. I don’t know what you said but I’ve never seen him this carefree.” Lee smiled back and hugged her. She could see Neji rolling his eyes, but the smirk never left. 

“I didn’t do much, I swear.” Tenten pulled away from Lee. “Next time I’ll spar. Go have fun with your boyfriend.” 

“I will hold you to that!” Lee ran back to Neji, who immediately grabbed Lee’s hand. 

“Cute.” She waved and left the group of boys alone. 

A week later Tenten woke up to a knock at her door and she immediately knew who it was and why that jumpsuit wearing man was there.


	4. Shikaku and Inoichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I haven’t seen these photos in years”
> 
> Pair - Platonic Shikaku and Inoichi

Shikaku had spent the last hour and a half cleaning out his office of old documents and paperwork. He finally got his well earned retirement and he didn’t want to see another form ever again. The Nara was focusing on downsizing and moving to his little cabin in the woods, away from the noise of the new Konoha. He still wanted to see his son, daughter-in-law, and his soon to be born grandchild. He hated waking up in the middle of the night thinking Konoha was being attacked when it was just the constant construction. 

Shikaku asked Inoichi to help move boxes around and take trips to the recycling plant. He had gathered another nice stack of boxes by the time the blonde had made his trip back. 

“Shikaku, you have way too many papers. How was this all in your office?” Inoichi was always shocked to see how much Shikaku could pack away. 

Shikaku just chuckled and kicked a box over to Inoichi. “Check that box for me before I trash it.” He figured the man wanted a break. Inoichi took the box and sat down on the nearest chair, popping the top of the box off. 

There was a gasp and Shikaku turned to see if he had made an error in giving his best friend a box he shouldn’t have. Inoichi had a stack of prints in one hand and a baby picture of Shikaku in the other. 

“Look at how small you were!” The blonde practically cooed at the images. “Not much has changed huh?” Inoichi laughed. The Nara rolled his eyes and stood next to his friend, taking some of the photos off the stack. 

“I haven’t seen these photos in years.” The Nara whistled. They were old pictures, some of them were of Shikaku in the academy and others of friends and family. He was wondering where they were. Temari had been asking about them and was disappointed when he gave her a blank stare. 

Yoshino must’ve moved them here and he didn’t get a chance to ask her about them. 

“This one is my favorite. I need this plastered on every billboard.” Inoichi’s laugh turned menacing. He flashed the offending picture and the Nara groaned. 

“Nope. I need you to give that back.” He made a move for it but the blonde was taller. All he had to do was stand up and Shikaku was done. 

“What’s going on in here?” Temari poked her head into the office, her smile only widened at watching Shikaku try and get his photo back. 

“Oh, I found some old pictures and Inoichi is being a shithead about it.” Shikaku sighed and looked at Temari. 

“Here!” Inoichi passed it to her and Shikaku wanted to kill his best friend. 

“No way.” Temari erupted into a fit of laughter. “Does Shikamaru know about this?” She flashed the picture and Shikaku shook his head. 

It was an old black and white glamour shot. He had done some modeling as a front for a mission and he kept the pictures. This one was the safer of the three that he must still have in the photo box. 

“I’m so sorry.” Temari left the room - with the picture tight in her hand - yelling for her husband who was in the kitchen. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Shikaku cracked his neck and glared at Inoichi. He wasn't going to run after his pregnant daughter-in-law so instead he was going to take it out on the man responsible. 

“Now Shikaku, Tsunade said to keep your stress levels down. Your heart can’t take it.” 

“You are my stress. I’m fixing that right now.” Shikaku moved his photo box under the desk and Inoichi booked it out of the room. 

“Fucker.” Shikaku waited until he heard his front door shut before he went after his friend. 

Inoichi should have a head start, it’s only fair.


	5. Shikamaru/Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “When I say I want to be alone…I usually don’t want to be alone.”
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Shino

Shikamaru has been in a mood. It was hard to tell for those who weren’t close to him, he’s good at hiding it. Ino and Choji noticed and tried to make him smile or to knock him free from whatever was wrong but they couldn’t. 

Dragging him to a huge team picnic definitely didn’t help. 

Shino watches as Shikamaru quietly inches away from everyone until he thinks he’s invisible enough to just leave. It takes him fifteen minutes. 

Ino realized the Nara had escaped a few minutes later and sighed. “He could’ve stayed a little longer.” 

“Let him go, he wants to be alone.” Choji shrugged. He was well versed in Shikamaru’s moods and how to handle them. 

“Where did he go?” Naruto pouted, he was excited to see the Nara after being away for so long. The Fourth war forced them all on different parts of the map for long periods of time. 

“He got into it with Tsunade about not wanting the Jonin position. He said it was a hassle and she snapped at him.” Sakura whispered to Ino who rolled eyes. “Kakashi-sensei already said he’s going to promote him regardless when he becomes Hokage.”

“He’s smart enough I don’t understand.” 

Shino knew the real reason Shikamaru refused being a Jonin and he decided to continue to keep it to himself. Instead he copied Shikamaru and wiggled free of the picnic. He had to talk to his boyfriend. 

Another secret Shino refused to share. 

It wasn’t hard to find him. Shikamaru chose the same three places to unwind and smoke. He chose the top of the tallest apartment building under a ledge. It offered a clear view of the sky, shade, and no meddling. 

Shino walked over to the Nara, who was lying on his side. He noted how unusual it was for him to not be cloud watching and almost rethought his approach. It was too late to run, however Shikamaru knew he was there. 

“I don’t think I will ever be free of people trying to promote me.” Shikamaru didn’t turn to face Shino. He spoke quietly, waiting for his boyfriend to settle next to him. Shino didn’t see the appeal of high places or open skies but dating Shikamaru gave him a new perspective. 

“I think you should tell her the reason why.”

“No, I don’t want Dad to know I’m still having issues about that mission.” The Nara was certain Tsunade would tell his father about his refusal. 

“He wasn’t telling you off. He was just trying to get you to keep moving forward.” Shino wasn’t chosen for that fateful mission. At first he was angry but with every year that passes he gets less upset and more relieved that he wasn’t there. Kiba was still having issues with trying to move on. 

“I know, I just don’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes again.” Shikamaru sighed and finally looked at Shino. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying. “Why aren’t you with everyone else?” 

“I didn’t want to leave you alone.” 

“Most people do.” 

“I’m not most people.” Shino smirked. “They all think you like being by yourself.” 

“When I say I want to be alone…I usually don’t want to be alone.” Shikamaru sounded small. 

“You need to be more vocal Shikamaru.” 

“I know.” The Nara inched a little closer, resting his head on Shino’s chest. They stayed still and silent until Shino was positive he heard Shikamaru snoring. He must’ve been up all night over the fight. The Aburame placed a hand on his boyfriend’s back and resigned to being a pillow. 

He’d try and convince Shikamaru to be more open to Tsunade when he was awake and in a better mood.


	6. Kakashi/Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I think you’re amazing…even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do…”
> 
> Pair - Kakashi/Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and injury are mentioned in this chapter.

Kakashi stood in the middle of Gai’s apartment, wondering why his feet led him here instead of his own apartment. He was wounded and in a strange state of mind after his latest mission. The last thing he remembered was being debriefed quickly and told to go to the hospital. 

Instead he was here, bleeding all over Gai’s favorite rug and staring off in space. He was startled when the overhead light flickered on. 

“Kakashi?” Gai was standing next to the light switch, his eyes still full of sleep. 

The Copy Nin just nodded, not knowing what to do now that he had regained awareness of his situation. His left hand was pressed against his stomach, the ANBU vest was little cover for the blade that he couldn’t maneuver away from. 

Gai gave him a once over and then motioned for Kakashi to follow him to the bathroom. The Copy Nin moved slowly, the pain now entering in the forefront of his mind. Gai already had the medical kit open and ready.

“Sit on the toilet seat and I’ll help you take the vest off.” Gai didn’t sound annoyed, but Kakashi knew the man was good at hiding it. Kakashi followed directions and waited to see if Gai was able to fix him. 

“Kakashi, you should be at the hospital.” 

“I don’t know why I’m here.” Kakashi spoke softly, he told the truth. Gai hummed and investigated the wound. 

“It’s not too bad. I can stitch you up but you have to go see a doctor tomorrow.” Gai was stern but gentle. Kakashi watched Gai work, only wincing when towards the end. After he was stitched up Gai told him to wash the dirt off and he’ll bandage Kakashi when he gets out of the shower. 

Kakashi just stood under the hot water, letting the tension from the mission wash away with the dirt and sweat. He tried to think of why he’d just come straight to Gai’s apartment when his was just a few doors down, but nothing came to mind. When he finished his shower he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Gai was waiting outside the door for the shower to turn off. A soon as Kakashi opened the door Gai went to wrapping Kakashi’s wound and giving him low dose pain medication. 

“Have you eaten?” Gai asked as he passed Kakashi a pair of sleep pants. Kakashi put them on and shook his head. Gai left the room and Kakashi sat at the edge of Gai’s bed taking in the situation. He felt bad for waking the man up, he knew Gai had a mission tomorrow. A few minutes later Gai called him out into the kitchen. The Copy Nin made his way out, noticing the rug was rolled up against the wall, probably put there until Gai could clean it. 

Gai had made him some food, it wasn’t much but Kakashi was surviving on rations and chakra pills. He accepted it gratefully, even if it was leftover spicy curry. Gai sat opposite, watching Kakashi eat. 

“I’m sorry for waking you and bleeding all over your floor.” Kakashi spoke after he ate. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’d rather you be here than like that by yourself.” Gai smiled and took the plate away. 

“I mean it. Not many people would be okay with a bleeding ANBU in their house.” 

“This isn’t the first time Kakashi. You come here often, confused and hurt.” Gai was washing the dish, he didn’t see the bewildered look on the Copy Nin’s face.

“What?” 

“Whenever you get back from a bad mission you always come here. I think you just need someone to help you or to offer something a hospital can’t give you.” Gai settled back down next to Kakashi. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“I’ll always help you.” Gai put a hand on Kakashi’s back and then stood up. “Now let's go to bed. You can sleep with me. Just in case your stitches break.” 

Kakashi couldn’t sleep. He had too much on his mind. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Gai shifted in the bed, facing Kakashi. 

“I’m sorry I can’t stop thinking about things.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know, I think you’re amazing…even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do…” Kakashi wanted to list everything Gai has done for him but Gai cut him off. 

“It’s okay. I know you’d do the same for me.” 

“This is different.” Waking up to seeing a bleeding man and not even batting an eye, not just once but on multiple occasions. The care he's given Kakashi had a different feeling, an underlying something that he couldn't put his finger on.

“It’s called love Kakashi.” 

The Copy Nin glanced at Gai, reading his expression and the look in man’s eyes. He wasn’t lying. Kakashi thought about all the times he felt this same feeling and he smiled. 

“Love.” 

Gai returned the smile and carefully pulled Kakashi closer. He was warm and inviting and Kakashi took the moment to bask in it.


	7. Naruto/Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I can’t believe you cleaned my room!”
> 
> Pair - Naruto/Shino

Naruto was used to coming home to an unlocked apartment. His friends liked to stop by and wait for him to return instead of running around to find him. They were always welcome, he gave them all spare keys. It was nice knowing that he had a group of people who cared. 

However, when he opened the door it was dark and quiet. He tried to feel for other chakra signatures but came up empty. Still on edge he turned the nearest light on and came to a shocking sight. His house was clean, not a single sign of clutter. All the scrolls he’s been using to study for the Jonin exams were tucked away in their own labeled spots, no clothes strewn about, and the things he's collected on missions were displayed proudly on shelves. He moved to the kitchen and his bedroom, noticing the same cleanliness. 

It didn’t make the blonde angry. He was actually relieved. Naruto was spending most of his days out of his apartment studying, instead of in it because the clutter was getting too much. Everyday he wanted to sort through his stuff but he lost steam as soon as he looked at the piles of documents and memories. 

Once he realized that he wasn’t a victim of a robbery he switched over to trying to figure out who helped him. 

He remembered Kakashi-sensei offering help but the blonde knew that the man has been too busy lately to just drop by and do all of this. He knew Sakura was busy, Sasuke was out of the village, and Shikamaru was on a mission. 

There was only one person that really knew how he felt and would’ve helped him like this. Naruto smiled and left the house to find the man in question. 

Shino was in his office when Naruto walked in. He was on track to being a teacher at the Academy and was busy grading papers for the teacher he was shadowing for the last few months. 

“Naruto, I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow.” Shino didn’t look shocked to see the man. 

“I finished early. I came home to a different sight.” He walked closer to Shino’s chair. The Aburame moved his chair back and looked up. He raised an eyebrow, letting the blonde continue. “My apartment is organized.” 

“I thought it would cheer you up. You’ve been off lately. Can’t have the sun darken.” Shino shrugged. In all honesty Shino would do anything to help Naruto. That’s what boyfriends do.

“Still, I can’t believe you cleaned my room!” Naruto. “That room was the worst.” 

“I had a day or two off.” Shino took Naruto’s hand and smiled. 

“Thank you. As a token of appreciation come over for dinner. I’ll make you something nice.” Naruto bent down and kissed Shino on his forehead. It was soft and gentle, full of love and appreciation. 

“You mean you’re picking up take out and a terrible movie?” 

“No, Kakashi-sensei taught me how to cook a few things. I wanna treat you.” The blonde seemed confident and Shino accepted it. Not often does he get fed homemade food. It meant more to him if it was from the man loved. 

“Okay, after class I will come see you.” That gave Naruto a few hours to shop and cook. It was perfect. 

“I’ll see you then.” The blonde practically skipped out of the office. Shino laughed quietly. He couldn’t wait.


	8. Shikaku/Shibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “That was the least romantic proposal in the entire history of proposals.”
> 
> Pairs - Shikaku/Shibi

“What happened?” Shibi looked out in the yard to an angry Shikaku covered in mud who was sitting in the grass and a puppy. 

“Shikamaru was supposed to watch a dog that Kiba dropped off. We didn’t have dog food so he left the dog here in the backyard. Now my garden is destroyed and the dog has no remorse.” Shikaku eyed the puppy. It was wagging its tail and licking Shikaku’s hand. “Don’t play me. I know you did this. You hurt me.” Shikaku was talking back to the dog as if that would fix his garden.

Shibi was stunned. The mess alone would send the Nara into a fit but he didn’t sound too upset. It was hard to stay mad at the mismatched eyes of the chocolate lab puppy now play biting Shikaku’s hand. 

“Well this can be fixed.” Shibi stepped over a pile of mud, to look at the rest of the damage. 

“Yeah, I’m making Shikamaru fix it.” Shikaku sighed. He was depressed at the hard work that laid in ruins in front of him. The Aburame knew Shikaku used the garden as a way to decompress and forget about the war. In one short hour a puppy ruined it. Shibi moved closer to the strawberry bush, Shikaku’s prized plant. It was salvageable to his surprise. Shibi wasn’t paying close attention to the Nara that was struggling to stand up in the mud. 

“Hey Shibi, babe?” Shikaku tapped on Shibi’s forearm holding his hand out for help. Shibi took it and tried to help him only to lose his footing and fall on top of his boyfriend. After a minute of trying to get up both men looked at each other and laughed at the situation. 

“I think we should also throw Shikamaru in the mud.” Shibi sat up on his knees and felt his pockets. His glasses were covered in mud and he needed his lens cloth. When he felt his chest pocket and it came up empty his blood ran cold. 

“I have an extra cloth for you here.” Shikaku noticed his boyfriend’s change in demeanor, assuming it was the cloth. 

“No that’s not it I had something important in this pocket.” He looked around but the item would blend in with the mud. The puppy was nosing around Shikaku and Shibi was worried the dog was going to eat it. 

“What was it?” Shikaku could sense the panic. 

Shibi stopped looking and grit his teeth. “A small box.” 

“What color?” 

“Black.” 

Shikaku nodded and felt around where he could, not moving too much just in case the box was closer to him. He didn’t want to lose it more than it already was. 

Shibi had to clean his glasses before he continued to look. He glances next to the dog’s paw and sees the box. 

Unfortunately so did the dog. It sniffed the box and then took into its mouth. 

“The dog Shikaku.” Shibi didn’t want to scare it into running. The Nara attempted to call the dog but they wouldn’t budge. Just as they had gotten close to earning the trust of the puppy, Shikamaru entered the house. The sound of the front door shutting reverberated through the house and out the open back door startling the puppy. 

Both men shouted and the dog took off inside the house. 

“Shikamaru grab the dog!” Shikaku yelled at his confused teenager. The Nara managed to stand up and chase after the dog with his son. 

Shibi resigned. He left the house this morning happy with one goal in mind - get Shikaku an engagement ring. He has been dating the man for six years. It was long overdue. Now the prize he had set out to get was in the mouth of an excited puppy. He was only thankful that the ring was inside the box. He couldn’t imagine having to get the ring back if the puppy swallowed it. 

The commotion inside the house stopped and Shibi took a deep breath. Either they were struggling with getting the box out of the dog’s mouth or the box was broken and Shikaku saw the contents. 

He got solid footing on a dryer patch of grass and wandered into the house. There was mud everywhere. Dog prints lead Shibi to the back room, which they used as an office. When he walked in the dog was happier than any puppy could be and Shikaku was on his back breathing heavily. Shikamaru was cleaning up some of the mud in the room, to no avail. 

“Got it.” Shikaku sat up and held out his hand. The box was still intact, covered in mud and dog drool. “What’s in it?” The Nara didn’t open it. Shibi was tempted to lie and say nothing until he found a new box and a better time. 

Instead he sighed and opened it revealing its contents to his stunned boyfriend. “Your engagement ring.” 

Shikaku pursed his lips and then looked at the dog and the mess they all created. “This was the least romantic proposal in the entire history of proposals.”

“I know.” 

Shikamaru’s ears perked up. “Kiba’s dog almost ate your ring?” 

“I’m blaming you for all of this. The puppy did nothing wrong.” Shikaku stood up and took the ring out of the box. He put it on and looked at it. “I guess not all innocent. My poor fiance had a minor heart attack.” 

“I wouldn’t call it minor.” Shibi looked at the dog and softened. “As long as the ring is safe I don’t care.” The Aburame pulled Shikaku into a hug. 

“Now, a nice hot shower is beckoning me. You coming?” Shikaku took Shibi’s hand and pulled him out of the office. 

“Can I take a shower?” Shikamaru called after his parents, he was the one who grabbed the dog and his entire torso was covered in dirt.

“After the mess is clean.” Shikaku called back. He got a frustrated response back. 

“It’s his fault.” Shikaku mumbled. Shibi was just happy that the ring was on Shikaku’s finger and not in the dog’s stomach. He would later help the kid clean the mess while Shikaku was out with Shino, getting food for the night.


	9. Kiba & Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Do you own anything that isn’t a woolen jumper?”
> 
> Pair - Platonic Kiba and Hinata

Kiba hated snow. He hated the wet cold feeling that seeped through his boots, the way the air always smelled like decay from the wet leaves that missed the pickup from the season before, and the lack of pure sunlight. 

He hated it more when he was stuck on the mountain with his team and snow was barreling towards them no matter how fast they ran. 

“We need cover!” Kiba shouted at Shino, the avalanche was already started thanks to the enemy shinobi, no point in keeping their voices down now. Hinata was on Akamaru’s back, further ahead than the other boys. Kiba missed a step and fell face first into a pile of snow. He couldn’t get up fast enough. 

Shino spotted a cave and told Hinata and Akamaru to go to it while he went back to help Kiba. They made it just in time before the snow engulfed them. 

They sat in the dark cave, the only sound was from the roaring snow and the chattering of Kiba’s teeth. When the snow stopped Akamaru dug them out, giving the cave some light. None of it was warm. 

“We need to start a fire before Kiba catches hypothermia.” Shino was rifling through his bag while Akamaru ran out to find something to burn. Hinata shifted closer to Kiba to inspect how wet his clothes were. 

“I’m soaked. I can feel it in my bones.” Kiba’s teeth chattered as he attempted to pull his jacket off. His fingers were too stiff to grab the small zipper. Hinata took care of it and helped him shrug it off. She opened a scroll and pulled a long sleeve Jonin uniform shirt and a wool sweater. Hinata was known to be an avid knitter and always chose wool over any other material. He knew that she owned more wool items than anyone else in Konoha. Next to Naruto of course. 

Kiba took the long sleeve shirt but hesitated at the wool sweater. 

“It’ll warm you up Kiba.” She pushed it towards him and he sighed. “Do you own anything that isn’t a woolen jumper?” 

“What’s wrong with wool?” She sounded concerned. Kiba didn’t want to tell her he was allergic. It wasn’t that bad just mild itching on the skin that touches the wool. If he was careful the Jonin shirt will cover most of his skin. 

Shino watched the exchange and waited until Hinata went outside of the cave to collect what Akamaru dumped at the opening to say something. “You’re allergic.”

“I’m also freezing. I know she knitted this too. I wasn’t going to say no.” Kiba huffed. His mother taught him to be polite. 

Shino just sighed and lit the fire. Kiba wiggled closer and was relieved to finally be able to feel his fingers and legs. When he got warm enough he shrugged the wool off and passed it back to Hinata. His jacket was close to drying and he felt the wool irritate his neck. 

“Thanks Hinata.” He smiled and Hinata gave him a soft smile back. 

“Glad to be of help Kiba.”


	10. Shikamaru/Temari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re my favorite know-it-all”
> 
> Pair - Shikamaru/Temari

Temari was used to Shikamaru staying out late, huddled in the darkness of his office, plowing through paperwork for Naruto. If he was working extremely late he would sleep on the couch instead of in the bedroom. He didn’t like to wake her up, which was sweet but aggravating. She longed to wake up next to the warm body of her husband. It was rare for her to roll over and drape an arm around her snoring husband and pull him close. Those mornings brought her inner peace even if he smelled like stale cigarette smoke and coffee. 

Which was why she was shocked to be woken up at two in the morning by Shikamaru sitting on the edge of their bed. 

“What’s wrong?” She woke up with a start, worried that there was a problem. 

Shikamaru glanced at her, blinked, and then shook his head. He looked like he had a hard day at work. Temari frowned and inched closer to Shikamaru. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed still for a few minutes, until Shikamaru stood up and left the room. She assumed he was going to get food or something to drink so she settled back in bed and waited. Minutes turn into an hour. Temari sighed and got out of bed to check on Shikamaru. 

When she turned the corner into the living room, she saw him sleeping on the couch. Temari stood and watched Shikamaru’s chest rise and fall, contemplating on waking him up. He looked peaceful so she decided to go back to sleep. 

Shikamaru was gone when she woke up. Instead of leaving him alone she took their two year old son and went to her husband’s office. He always cheered up at seeing Shikadai. 

She knocked, startling Shikamaru on accident, he was a few pages deep into reading through a thick packet. She almost felt bad at interrupting him until a wide smile broke out on his face. Shikadai was giggling and already reaching out to his father. She passed the toddler off and then sat on the chair opposite of Shikamaru’s desk. Temari enjoyed seeing Shikamaru and Shikadai interacting. Shikamaru’s eyes would light up and sparkle, all the stress would ooze from his face making him look his age again. Shikadai would get so excited about playing with his father that by the time Temari would get home he would take his nap without a fuss. Temari believed it was good for both of them to spend time together, even if it's in Shikamaru's office most of the time. 

While Shikamaru held Shikadai she gave him a soft smile and he knew why she was there. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up last night.” He sat his son on his lap and let him play with his necklace that held his wedding ring. 

“It’s fine. You were out of it last night. Are you okay?” 

Shikamaru moved in his seat, now uncomfortable. “I was going through some of the old boxes in here and I saw a few things my dad wrote.” He looked down at Shikadai and then back at his wife. His whole demeanor changed, he looked heartbroken. “I miss him.”

“I know.” Temari wanted to comfort him but Shikadai was too busy wiggling and yanking on Shikamaru’s necklace. 

“I was also working out a few plans for Naruto and got so into it, trying to distract myself from thinking about Dad, that I forgot about the time.”

“I might wake up easily but I also fall asleep just as fast. You can always sleep in the bed.” 

“I don’t want to annoy you.”

“I know. It’s okay though, I promise.” 

"I also don’t want to wake Shikadai.” The baby slept in their room until they could fix a few things in the baby room. It was supposed to only be for a few days but Shikamaru has been too busy. 

“I know.” She didn’t really know what else to say. She was well aware of his reasons for his actions. 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and then smirked, like he won a game. “You know a lot huh.” 

Temari rolled her eyes. “Not as much as you apparently.” She stood up and lifted a now sleepy Shikadai from his father’s lap. She leaned in close and kissed Shikamaru goodbye before he pulled her in close whispering in her ear. 

“You’re my favorite know-it-all.” He kissed her jaw and pulled back still smiling. 

“I better be.” She winked and walked out of his office, knowing that tonight she will be sleeping next to her husband and siphoning off whatever heat she could out of him. He owed her that much.


	11. Shino/Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “We’ve known each other for years and I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper conversation.” 
> 
> Pair - Shino/Gaara

Shino was surprised to be called to Suna in such an urgent manner. Lord Sixth had called him into his office and said the Kazekage explicitly asked for his help. Not just an Aburame but Shino by name. He left immediately, knowing very little about the mission other than it was important and only he could help. It took two days and when he arrived he was greeted by a nervous Kankuro and Temari. 

“What’s the problem?” Shino approached them calmly but fully alert. 

“We have an issue in our greenhouse.” Kankuro eyed Shino and then led him to the massive sustained greenhouse Suna had hidden away. Shino knew it was an infestation problem and Gaara needed his help to save one of Suna’s major exports - herbal medication. 

He stepped into the beautiful building and he immediately knew what the issue was. Someone from Iwa had stepped into the greenhouse and they were unaware they had a small passenger. It was an easy task and he was glad he was able to collect the insects and save Suna from using dangerous pesticides. 

When Shino finished his task and exited the building. Instead of Kankuro and Temari outside, the Kazekage was there, a ghost of a smile danced on his lips. 

“Thank you for helping us.” Gaara was relieved. 

“You’re welcome, though any Aburame could’ve done this.” Shino was still taken aback by the specific request. 

“I remember Naruto talking about you once so I asked.” Gaara motioned for them to walk and Shino followed. “I didn’t want to eliminate the insects without asking for help first.” 

It was something Shino greatly appreciated from the Kazekage. He’s known Gaara since he was 13 and this was the first time he actually spoke to the man. “We’ve known each other for years and I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper conversation.” 

Gaara looked at Shino and nodded. “I was impressed at what you accomplished during the Chunin exams. Your jutsu is like mine, an extension of yourself. It’s interesting.” 

Shino didn’t want to admit pride at impressing Gaara, the youngest Kage to ever be in office. “Thank you. I do have to admit, the way you move your sand has intrigued me.”

Gaara stopped in front of the Kazekage building and smiled. “Would you like to have a conversation?” 

Shino didn’t have anything to do and was in no real rush to get home. “Sure.” He’s been wanting to talk to Gaara for years and he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip out from under him.


	12. Kankuro/Kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “How do you smell so good?”
> 
> Pair - Kankuro/Kiba

Kiba’s heart was racing and not in the excited way he’s used to. Ever since he came home from the war he's been getting chest pains and dizzy spells. He stopped in the middle of the street and put his hand over his heart, rubbing the skin to try and soothe the pain from the outside. Akamaru whined at his feet, worried about his best friend. 

He had promised himself that if this happened again he’d go see Sakura at the hospital. It could be a deadly heart condition, not that that thought helped his case. It made his heart pick up its pace, he could feel it in his throat. 

“Fuck.” Kiba saw black spots in his vision and he needed to get to a safer place than the middle of Konoha to try and calm down. Akamaru’s teeth clamped on the sleeve of the Inuzuka's jacket as he tried to pull Kiba towards home. 

He was about to shake his dog off and just find an alleyway when he felt an arm around his waist. Kiba didn't argue or try and stop the person, instead he let them led him to the cover of trees, away from the busy street. They sat down in the grass under a large tree, Kiba was supported still by strong arms. Kiba put his head on his knees rapidly trying to take in the fresh air

“Hey, I need you to breathe Kiba.” The voice sounded familiar and so did the warm hand which was now rubbing soothing circles in his back. “Kiba, please.”

The Inuzuka took a deep shaky breath and held it in for a few seconds before letting it out. He repeated the action a few times until he felt his heart slow and his vision returned to normal. Kiba sat up and looked at the man who helped him, slightly startled that Kankuro was to one who grabbed him. 

“Thanks.” Kiba’s voice was hoarse. Kankuro gave him a soft and knowing smile. 

“I saw you from afar and I knew what that look on your face meant.” 

Kiba frowned. “It’s just a heart condition.” 

“No, that was a panic attack.” Kankuro sighed. “Gaara, Temari, and I all get them from time to time. Usually, we just make it to the other person so they could help but I’ve spent hours sitting on my bed just trying to breathe through it.” 

The Inuzuka was still confused; he's never had this issue before. Then again war does change people. Even Shikamaru is acting differently. Instead of speaking, Kiba leaned on Kankuro’s shoulder and took in the sounds of the birds and rustling leaves. 

He felt Kankuro’s arm drift around Kiba’s shoulder pulling him in closer. The man smelled like pine and cinnamon. It soothed Kiba more than he thought. “How do you smell so good?” 

A rumble was released from Kankuro’s chest, the man laughed. “It’s called soap.” 

“Eat me.” Kiba snorted and sat up. “It’s your smell beyond soap that’s good.”

“Oh?” Kankuro raised an eyebrow and Kiba immediately regretted even speaking. “I forgot your nose is better than the average shinobi.” 

“It’s okay I forget too sometimes.” Kiba muttered. Kankuro eyed Kiba and then let out another laugh. 

“You haven’t changed at all. I miss talking to you.” 

It was Kiba’s turn to raise an eyebrow, he tried not to blush at the comment but he’s sure it showed. He could feel the warmth spread across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“Naruto is always too involved with Gaara and Shikamaru is boring. You make me laugh, which is nice because it’s been a while.” Kankuro’s smile didn’t fade and Kiba decided to jump at the chance to see that smile just a little bit longer. 

“Well, I have some shopping to do and then dinner to make. You can join me and we could talk more?” Kiba’s chest didn’t hurt as bad and he seemed to have settled down. He’ll have to visit Sakura tomorrow to see if he can get something to prevent a panic attack from happening in public again. Kankuro might not be there next time. 

Kankuro leaned back, observing Kiba’s pink tinted face and nodded. “Sure. I’m starving though, maybe we can get food first?” 

“Yeah okay, there’s a great place by the park. It’s a grab and go though.” Kiba loved the food there, he liked to order a burger and then sit and watch the animals scurry and play. 

“Sounds good.” Kankuro stood up and held his hand out for Kiba to take. When they were both upright the Inuzuka expected Kankuro to drop his hand. Instead he just held on and waited for Kiba to walk towards the food stand.


End file.
